Cars and Planes: Interviews
by TealDragonsUnite
Summary: With your hosts Rush, Streak, Estella, Cecil, and Londyn, join in an interview with all your favorite characters! Ask them questions and see their reactions. Brought to you by Team TealDragonsUnite, created by authors MovieGirl44 and RushandStreak. Questions must be rated K-Plus
1. Introduction

**Hello, this is team TealDragonsUnite here to share our first collaboration story together with all of FanFiction. We are the writers MovieGirl44 and RushandStreak, friends from across the country, who will be writing more together throughout our time on FanFiction.**

* * *

Three cars, a plane, and a dragon all drove, taxied, and walked towards the studio. The first one in, an F4U Corsair named Rush, flicked on the lights, his dragon, Streak, jumping along behind him. "Well," he commented, "not too bad. This'll work, I can say that. Whadda you think?" Streak shrugged and looked to Estella, the dark blue Pacer.

"Sure… I'm surprised the others agreed to it," she replied, still somewhat confused about why a dragon was helping to host the special.

"Why are we doing this, anyways?" Cecil asked, "Isn't it giving away practically all the secrets of CHROME?"

"It's not just agents," Estella corrected, "I think… any idea, Londyn?"

Londyn shook her hood, "Not just CHROME's agents. We have some of the least well known characters, as well as civilians here for interviewing."

"Characters?" Cecil asked.

Streak rolled his eyes and slapped his claws down on Cecil's hood, "The readers here think of us as just simple _characters_ in movies. Did you not know that? They're crazy if you ask me."

"No need to get up in my windshield," he stopped for a second in surprise, throwing the front half of the dragon forward, his tail flopped over his head. "You okay?"

Streak picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off, giving Cecil a sideways glance. "I'm fine, thank you," he muttered, "just a little rattled. Besides, haven't you seen a dragon before?"

"Not in real life," he replied under his breath, "You're about as rare as a dinosaur."

Streak hissed, "Dragon, dra-gon, I don't have little arms and a huge head." He threw his claws over his head and pretended to have a huge head. "See. Not dinosaur."

"Well, you're acting like one," he joked, driving away before Streak could chase him.

Londyn pushed between the two, "Boys. We're not here to argue, we're here to put on a show. Deal?"

Streak crossed his front arms over his chest, glaring at the Z3 convertible, "No."

"Yes."

Londyn rolled her eyes, "Okay, but try to keep it to a minimum… and not in front of the audience."

"They're not listening to you…" Estella pointed out, "Like Miles and Finn when they're arguing. I just hope they don't burn down the studio…"

"Let's hope," Londyn muttered. She looked at Rush, "Will you please do something about your pet?"

Rush, who hadn't been paying attention, came to attention, "What?"

Streak had heard, dropping his ears, "I'm no _pet_, thank you very much. I'm a _companion_."

"Stop it!" Estella scolded, "We're going live really soon. Please act like adults."

Streak snorted, sighing, "Fine."

"Good," Londyn said quickly.

A forklift monitoring the clock began counting down, "Five, four, three…"

"Who's going to start?" Estella looked around.

"Not the lizard over there," Cecil said.

Streak shoved Cecil into the range of the camera, "Fine, then _you_ do it."

"ACTION!"

"Good evening, cars of the world!" Cecil began, instantly forgetting what had happened. He'd finish that dispute later. "Tonight we're going to be interviewing several characters from four movies that have made it across dimensions: Cars, Cars 2, Planes, and Planes: Fire and Rescue. Not everyone's here, but we've managed to round up most of them."

"Let me introduce to the stage Lighting McQueen, Sally, Doc Hudson, Dusty Crophopper, Finn McMissile, Skipper Riley, Lil' Dipper, Chick Hicks, Zundapp, Miles Axlerod, Blade Ranger, Ishani, Holley Shiftwell, Siddeley, Dottie, Sparky, Leadbottom, Rod Redline, Windlifter, Echo, Bravo, the King, Francesco, Flo, Sheriff, Leland Turbo, and Acer!"

Estella watched as the vehicles came onto the stage, one by one. _Wait…_ she realized, _There are a lot missing…_ she drove backstage quietly to get the list of guests. _Everyone's here… Blade, Sid, Windlifter and… Miles? He got lost, probably…_ she thought. The forklift that had counted down for them had followed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "You're a host, you need to be out there!"

"We're missing four guests," she replied, somewhat annoyed.

"The show must go on," he said simply, "I'll do what I can to find them."

Estella sighed and went back out onto the stage, somewhat nervous. Miles had been the one to put her up to this, and now he's lost somewhere. "Do the hosts have any questions for these vehicles before we begin?"

Streak raised his paw in the air, "Cecil, why did you call me a dinosaur?" He caught Londyn rolling her eyes at him, and Rush giving a look of embarrassment.

"She meant questions for the _guests_, not the other hosts," he hissed before responding for the audience, "I'd say you look more like a lizard."

Streak glared, hissing, "I don't do that tongue thing either."

"Sure you don't," he replied, winking. He really liked being a television host. He should do it more often. "I actually have a question. Holley, do you fly just for fun?"

Holley blushed a little, "My wings are CHROME-issued equipment. I'm not allowed to."

* * *

Blade and the other firefighters of Piston Peak had come flying over head the studio only minutes ago. Sure, the planes found where they could get in but the helicopters: Blade and Windlifter, struggled to find a door their size. Spotting a jet, who both recognised as a fellow interviewee named Siddeley, they taxied up to him. Blade spoke first, "Do you know where to get in?"

Siddeley glanced down at the two choppers, his face screwed up in confusion, "Good luck, because I'm looking for the same thing." And so began the quest for the door…

* * *

**A/N: If you guys have questions for these cars, feel free to review with them. Just keep them K plus, okay? Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. From BlackNightmareDragon, to Ishani

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! We're glad for your questions, as we couldn't have a story without them. :)**

* * *

Windlifter, Blade, and Siddeley kept up their search, looking for a door that they could go through. The studio was obviously no hanger, but it _was_ built to accommodate planes and cars their size. Why else would the studio be so big? And yet, despite this, the three vehicles couldn't find what they were looking for.

"Okay," Siddeley said, feeling rather stupid all around, "Has anyone tried the front of the building yet? I mean, just because that's where the audience goes through doesn't mean that it doesn't lead to the stage."

Windlifter nodded, "Common sense can be taken very easily. I'll go check for a door." With that, his engines began to roar to life and he took to the air.

Siddeley looked down at Blade, confused. "Does he always talk like that?"

"You get used to it," Blade muttered.

* * *

The forklift made sure Estella was back out on stage and then left the building, looking for the missing guests. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, but he assumed they were planes of some sort. He thought he heard engines on the other side of the building, so he followed the sound to find no one. _Where'd they go?_ he wondered, driving around to the front. Still no one. He could get a megaphone to call them out, but not while the cameras were rolling. _If they're planes… maybe they're on the roof for some reason._ He drove back into the building, looking for the ramp that lead to the balcony in the dark, as he didn't want to turn on his lights.

He finally made it up to the top of the building, emerging where the air conditioner and other seemingly random pipes were jumbled in a heap, somehow doing their job. He found that there was no one, again. Frustrated, he finally heard voices. _I'm going crazy…_ he looked over the edge to find a helicopter and a plane, "Looking for a door?" he called down.

"We are," Blade said, calling to the forklift, "You know where one is?"

"You're right in front of it," he called down, "Name's Tony by the way, what are yours?"

Blade blinked, "The name's Blade." He felt stupid.

Siddeley just glared slightly, embarrassed by Tony's statement. "My name's Siddeley, but you can call me Sid."

"Well, that's two of you," he muttered to himself, "It's a start." He looked back over the edge, "I need a sec to get it open," he called to them, going back down the ramp and looking for the switch to open it.

Blade radioed Windlifter, "You can come back. Turns out we were standing right in front of it."

"Roger that, Blade," Windlifter replied, turning around and flying back. Within mere minutes he was back on the ground next to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rush was busy opening a letter from the pile of questions. He struggled with it, first at getting the envelope open. When he finally managed to, the envelope got stuck on his propeller. He shook his nose, desperately trying to get it off when Streak came over. Streak skillfully plucked the letter off Rush's propeller blade and grabbed the letter out of it, bringing it to Cecil. "We have our first letter!" Streak announced, holding the paper high above his head, and then placing it on the convertible's hood.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but then reading it. "It's from a BlackNightmareDragon. For Ishani: What is your opinion of Dipper's fangirling over Dusty?"

Ishani, a sleek lined, sunset colored plane, rolled out onto the stage. She looked at Cecil, "I believe that anyone has the right to fangirl," she said, staring at Dipper, "but I have to warn anyone that if they try anything," she looked at Dusty, "and Dusty isn't fine with it, I have his back 100%."

* * *

Tony finally found the switch and flicked it, not thinking about how big the door actually was. The entire wall opened up, flooding the camera with the bright outdoor light. Embarrassed, he glanced around and then went backstage, apparently looking for something. "Well, it seems we have some late arrivals," Cecil pointed out, trying to keep the show going even with the interruption.

Windlifter, Siddeley, and Blade all rolled quietly in, trying not to draw attention to themselves -which was nearly impossible considering how enormous they were.

* * *

He was lost, again. Driving around corner after corner, he assumed that he was driving in circles at this point. Trying not to look panicked, Miles checked the buildings around him for anything familiar. He had seen this corner before. He still didn't wish that he had a GPS, but he thought it could have been useful at that point. Estella would probably kill him for being late.

Driving in apparently more circles, he thought he could see something that looked like a studio, but he assumed otherwise. That would be too easy. Continuing on his way, checking his clock every five seconds, he kept thinking that he should check out the building he passed, but he figured that he was being paranoid or hallucinating or something. Either way, he definitely was not asking for directions; he still had some of his pride left at the moment.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! We'll have more soon, but only one response per chapter… unless the questions go together. Thank you, and don't forget to give your own questions and reviews. :)**


	3. From theblackholefan573, to Lightning

**Thank you, again, for all your reviews! *looks over to Dusty* Wow, Dusty's the popular subject right now.**

* * *

When everyone -except Miles- was situated again, Londyn opened another letter. She pushed it over to Streak, who flapped over to Cecil, handed it to him, and flapped back to perch on Rush's back.

"Stop that!" Cecil hissed at the dragon, trying to get the letter off his hood, but he gave up, attempting to read it at an odd angle. "This one's for Lightning from theblackholefan573. Oh, actually… I think there are two, here. What was your childhood like?" he read, hoping that was what it said.

"My childhood was, well, interesting in that my parents were rich," Lightning began, "At school, everyone wanted to be my "friend" only so they could spend their time in what they called a mansion. I guess I got caught up in the glory of it…" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, you're out of that now, aren't you?" Cecil asked rhetorically before reading the next question, "What inspired you to become a racecar?" he tried to flick the letter off his hood, but he couldn't for some reason. His hood wasn't angled right.

"Well, Cecil, I was built a racecar. But what inspired me to actually become one was The King. I have to admit, I always watched his races. I have to say he was my main inspiration."

The light blue racecar looked at Lightning in surprise, but didn't say anything because it wasn't his turn to speak.

"Well, are there any more questions for Lightning before we move on?" he asked the other hosts.

Estella looked around, as she wasn't dealing with the letters. In all honesty, she wasn't doing much at all, unsure how to take the stage from underneath Cecil, who seemed to love being a TV personality.

Londyn rolled over to her, "Bored, are we?"

"More nervous… Miles isn't here yet," she replied quietly, making sure she was off camera.

"He's probably lost, knowing him," she said, chuckling slightly. "Anyway, you can help me with letters if you'd like."

"Sure, why not?" she followed the green car over to the growing pile in the corner of the stage, looking for any that seemed interesting.

* * *

Miles continued to drive in circles around the city, wondering where he was or if he was anywhere close to the studio. He thought he saw the metal building again, and assumed that it would be his only option if he didn't find it soon; either way, he was _not_ asking for directions.


End file.
